Gorin U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,241 discloses production of hydrogen rich liquid fuels from coal.
Gorin U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,242 discloses production of hydrogen enriched hydrocarbonaceous liquids using an extraction zone.
Baldwin et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,523 discloses a process for the production deashed coal using solvents including fused ring aromatic hydrocarbons containing two, three or four fused rings such as tetralin, decalin, diphenyl. Typically coal derived dissolving solvents contain these compounds as well as many isometric compounds, similar polycyclic compounds and various alkylated derivatives. In addition, such solvents contain various heterocyclic oxygen, nitrogen, and sulfur compounds. Other common components are a range of phenolic compounds. Such solvents can also be catalytically hydrogenated to increase their contents of useful hydroaromatic components (i.e. the so-called hydrogen donor componds). Column 7 lines 33-48.
Schmid U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,236 discloses a process of coal liquefaction and gasification. He notes that it has been observed that iron in coal functions as a hydrocracking catalyst at Column 13 lines 45-49. Preheated slurry of coal and solvent passes through a dissolver at 840 to 870.degree. F. which corresponds to 449.degree. to 466.degree. C. The dissolver effluent passes to a vapor liquid separator system. The liquid distillate is passed to a fractionator. The non-condensed gas which comprises hydrogen sulfide is passed to an acid gas removal unit. As noted in colum 17 lines 26-50 the bottoms of the vacuum tower comprising all of the normally solid dissolved coal, undissolved organic matter and mineral matter, without any distillate liquid or hydrocarbon gas is passed to partial oxidation gasifier. Note column 18 lines 23-27.
Fu U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,153 discloses a process for desulfurizing and liquefying by heating said coal at 375-475.degree. C. in the presence of a slurry liquid, hydrogen, carbon monoxide, steam and a catalyst comprising a desulfurization catalyst and an alkali metal salt. Likewise catalytic liquefaction is disclosed in Karr U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,663, and Pitchford U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,728,252 and 3,930,984.
Lancet U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,605 discloses gasification of coal liquefaction residues by mixing the bottoms fraction with at least one finely divided calcium compound including calcium oxide of a size no larger than about -200 Tyler mesh.